Picking
Picking is a card game played with two to five players and one player is the dealer. Rules The dealer is the one with the cards and is allowed to look at them, without showing them to the player. In round 1, the dealer places 5 cards face-down and the players must pick one of the five. Then, they must turn their cards over and then the dealer flips the other cards over. If at least one of the remaining cards is lower than the ones the the players got, the players get to keep their cards and the remaining cards get exterminated. If one of the players get the lowest card out of all of the cards, the player must exterminate the card they got and put it in the incinerator (the pile of exterminated cards). Lightning Round At the end of each round, a lightning round takes place. In this round, the dealer places the amount of cards the round requires and same rules for a regular wave. But only this time, if you get the card lower than your opponent, you must give up a certain amount of cards. For list of rounds, see Waves & Rounds. Waves & Rounds Each round has 10 waves, plus the lightning round. There are 5 rounds total. *ROUND 1: The Dealer places 5 cards and the loser of the Lightning Round must give up 3 of their cards. *ROUND 2: The Dealer places 4 cards and the loser of the Lightning Round must give up 3 of their cards. *ROUND 3: The Dealer places 3 cards and the loser of the Lightning Round must give up 4 of their cards. *ROUND 4: The Dealer places 2 cards and the loser of the Lightning Round must give up 5 of their cards. *ROUND 5: The Dealer places 2 cards and the loser of the Lightning Round must give up an ace. If the player has no ace, they must give up the next highest card they have. In the End In the end of the last round, players add up the numbers on their cards plus their Royals. How much are cards worth, ye ask? Well, you can see that below but just know that the # of cards you have, those are worth each, for example, if you have 2 Jacks, which are worth 11, you add 11+11 and your total for Jacks is 22. Then do the rest for the others. Regular Cards *The Number Cards are worth their number of points, for example a 2 of Spades is worth 2 points, 6 is worth 6, etc. Royals *Jacks are worth 11 points. *Queens are worth 12 points. *Kings are worth 13 points. *Aces are the rare bonus cards, worth 15 points each! Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition of Picking is like regular Picking except the last round the Dealer puts down 1 card and the players must be fast to obtain it. If the card rips the player who ripped it is out of the game and owes the Dealer a new card/deck. Category:Card games Category:Solitaire card games Category:Collectible card games Category:Card game video games Category:Anglo-American playing card games Category:Trick-taking card games